The invention relates to a façade structure according to the preamble of Claim 1.
Façade structures with a sub-structure formed from vertical and/or horizontal profiled supports are known, said sub-structure being located in front of a building wall or being anchored in a fixed manner in the ground or in the building wall. Façade panels made from ceramic material, preferably clay material, are secured to the sub-structure via panel holders.
The panel holders, as a rule, are H-shaped in cross section, that means they have an upwardly open U-shaped section receiving means and a downwardly open U-shaped section receiving means. The façade panels are inserted into the panel holders such that they engage in the upwardly open U-shaped receiving means with their foot fold and in the downwardly open U-shaped receiving means of the panel holder with their head fold.
It is known that the H-shaped panel holders are secured in the vertical profiled supports by means of screws. As a rule, the vertical profiled supports are realized as T-sections. Their rear flange faces the building wall and there is secured via corresponding supports to horizontal profiled supports of the sub-structure or directly to the wall. The front T-shaped flange is for screw-connecting the panel holders. To date there are three systems in practice in conjunction with the screw-fastening. In the one case, the securing flange of the T-section is unpunched. The panel holder is secured in the respectively selected position by means of drilling on site. In the other case, securing holes are already located in the securing flange in a grid arrangement in a vertical row of holes. This means that it is not possible to adjust the position of the panel holder in a stepless manner but simply within the grid spacing of the row of holes. In the case of the third system, an undercut false channel for the panel holders is realized on the front side of the securing flange of the vertical T-section. For securement, it is also necessary in this case for the securing hole to be drilled on site. The panel holder has to be threaded into the undercut false channel in each case from the upper or from the lower end, which makes the assembly more difficult.